


Lacking in scarf panache

by mochiboom



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, i know i always do with gen fics, lewis gets flustered over a scarf for my amusement, you can read into their relationship more if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis overthinks a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking in scarf panache

When Lewis draws the curtains he's greeted with a veritable winter wonderland.   
  
Damn, the forecast was right after all.  
  
It's stared lightly snowing again by the time he finishes breakfast, downing half a mug of too-hot coffee when he catches sight if his watch. No time for reading the paper this morning he thinks to himself, shrugging on his coat and digging around for his scarf.  
  
It's hidden behind an old walking jacket, and he snags it off the hook, going to loop it round his neck. Then he notices the dark stain, roughly the size of an orange, with droplets spattered up half the length.  
  
"Ah damn it," he sighs to himself. It's coffee. And an old stain at that. He'd been nursing a take away coffee outside of the Camera, waiting for Hathaway to show, when a cyclist skittered across the cobbles and knocked into him. Coffee, and cyclist, had both been flung everywhere.  
  
He's just thinking about running upstairs to get that old knitted one Val made him one Christmas, when he notices a sliver of red hiding behind two muddy anoraks.  
  
He tugs it free, frowning down at the unfamiliar scarf in his hands. Then he suddenly remembers. Hathaway'd given it to him, back when they first started working together, back when he wasn't Lewis's friend, so much as a slightly awkward coworker.   
  
Lewis had accepted it with good grace, but while he still had a decent scarf, this one had stayed tucked away, until Lewis, and likely Hathaway, had forgotten all about it.  
  
Lewis dithers for a moment, then catching sight of the time again, swear vociferously and slings the scarf around his neck, yanking the door open with one hand.  


* * *

  
  
He pulls into the car park five minutes after nine. If he's lucky, he can slip past Innocent without too much hassle. If she does corner him, he'll just blame it on the inclement weather and the state of the roads. (Never mind that the council had actually thoroughly gritted every road from here to Reading, but Innocent doesn't need to know that..)   
  
Thankfully, Innocent's on the phone when he passes her office, and she doesn't notice him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slips into his and Hathaway's shared office.  
  
The lad's already in, unsurprisingly, poring over case papers while sipping a coffee, a frown on his face. He looks up as the door shuts behind Lewis, sitting up in his chair.  
  
"Morning, sir." He says, putting the cup down.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Lewis says, shrugging off his coat and hanging it by the door next to Hathaway's. "Lost track of time," he unloops the scarf from around his neck as he speaks. "And the roads were terrible, too." He adds, even though he well knows Hathaway sees straight rough the lie.  
  
"Oh I agree, sir." Hathaway smirks quietly, as he always does whenever he figures Lewis out, twiddling a pen between his fingers. "Nice scarf," he adds, gesturing to it as Lewis hangs it up.  
  
Lewis looks at him. While Hathaway pretends to be nonchalant, there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Dare Lewis say it, the lad looks somewhat pleased.  
  
"Oh yeah, some guy got it for me, years ago." He replies airily, picking up the coffee Hathaway left for him on his desk and taking a sip. "Don't normally wear plaid but..."  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures?" Hathaway adds, taking a mouthful of coffee to hide his grin.  
  
Lewis swallows his mouthful before nodding. "Quite. Now, what did you make of that last lot of witness statements?" He asks, gesturing to the pile on Hathaway's desk.  
  
"Oh," Hathaway reaches forward, rifling around in the file until he pulls out one sheet in particular. "This one I found a bit funny. His story doesn't quite match up with his wife's."  
  
Hathaway doesn't mention the scarf again, not all day. Though he does pass it to Lewis with a knowing, familiar grin when they get a callout.  


* * *

  
It's late by the time Lewis returns home, and he has to stamp snow from his shoes in the doorway. He hangs Hathaway's scarf up over his coat, and goes to take the other to the wash, but something makes him pause.  
  
Hathaway may not have outright voiced his pleasure at seeing Lewis in that scarf, but the lad had been chipper all day, quoting more Milton than Bible, which was unusual.  
  
Well... His old scarf could mysteriously vanish, he supposed. It was getting a bit worn; it even had a hole in it. Besides, it was a nice scarf, Lewis reasoned.

Even if Hathaway was annoyingly smarmy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at writing gen, but I don't know -enough- about these two to write anything but gen for this fandom now agh


End file.
